He Did It Cause He Loved Her
by Juliet Found Her Romeo
Summary: Sakura is mouroning the lost of the one person the meant the world to her ,but she also ment the world to him she finds out too little too late ONESHOT REDONE


there's a song with this fic the song is by Kenny Chesney Who you'd be today

* * *

Sakura sat against the big maple tree the wind was blowing in her face the sun was shining Sakura sighed. _If only I had known that you cared that much for me, why didn't you tell me_. She traced the name on the grave stone over and over._ I wish you were here now, if I could see you one more time, but what I don't get is why, why didn't you tell me, why didn't you tell me you loved me._

**Sunny days seem to hurt the most.  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat.  
I feel you everywhere I go.  
I see your smile, I see your face,  
I hear you laughin' in the rain.  
I still can't believe you're gone.**

* * *

_Flash back _

_"wait sakura there's something I need to tell you" she stopped and waited for the dark haired shinobi to catch up to her._

_"go ahead" Sakura said_

_"I ...I I guest what am trying to say is that-"he tried to say_

_"come on Sakura let's get in the house now!" her mother called_

_"by I'll see you tomorrow" Sakura said_

_"ya by" she watched him walk away_

* * *

**It ain't fair you died too young,  
Like the story that had just begun,  
But death tore the pages all away.  
God knows how I miss you,  
All the hell that I've been through,  
Just knowin' no-one could take your place.  
An' sometimes I wonder,  
Who'd you be today?**

_I guest you did but someone or something always got in the way am sorry, I wish I would have told them to hold on instead of going right away_ the pink hair shinobi started to cry.

"hey Sakura" she turned to see Ino and Hinata standing there.

"hi" she said in a happy voice but she fail to hid the fact she was crying

"stop hiding it Huruno" Ino said

"we know were sad too" Hinata said

"but you don't understand" Sakura said

"yes we do he meant the world to, and you meant the world to him" Ino said

"but you weren't right there when he died" Sakura said

"no we weren't but does it make that much of a difference" Ino said Hinata glared at Ino

"yes it does you didn't see him "Sakura stated trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall

**Would you see the world? Would you chase your dreams?  
Settle down with a family,  
I wonder what would you name your babies?  
Some days the sky's so blue,  
I feel like I can talk to you,  
An' I know it might sound crazy.**

* * *

_Flash back_

_a windmill shurkin was heading straight for Sakura but she was frozen she couldn't move' move move!' her mind screamed. Then before she knew it there he was there in front of her, protecting her. Then the windmill shurkin hit him, his blood went everywhere even on her. He fell she caught him, Sakura started to cry as she knelt down with him in her arms. She looked down at him he looked up at her and he smiled the one time he smiled she saw it. She tried to smile but she couldn't, she cried her tears falling on to him. He lifted his hand and brought it to her face and move her hair out of her face so he could see her face. Then he wiped away the tears that were falling from her face. She just looked at him and sort of smiled or at lest what she could muster at the time. Then he smiled one last time and closed his eyes forever. Sakura couldn't take it she held him tight against her sobbing uncontrollable._

* * *

**It ain't fair you died too young,  
Like the story that had just begun,  
But death tore the pages all away.  
God knows how I miss you,  
All the hell that I've been through,  
Just knowin' no-one could take your place.  
An' sometimes I wonder,  
Who you'd be today?**

"Sakura he's gone" Ino said Hinata hit her on the head

"shut up Ino!" Sakura spat she traced the name again "damn it" she punched the ground

"Sakura he-"

"thanks for trying Hinata but it isn't going to work he's gone, but it doesn't bother you and Ino cause you have your boys well I don't so stop sugar coating it" Sakura said she was now mad she had the look of revenge in her eyes, she got up and started walking away.

"Sakura where are you going?" Hinata asked now concerned she wouldn't do anything rational

"am going to finished something he started" Hinata and Ino looked at each other

"no Sakura let us come" Ino said

"hell no am not going to have another friend's death on my mind" Sakura said and walked off

**Today, today, today.  
Today, today, today.**

* * *

Sakura returned 2 months later most had given up on her as dead. It was a normal sunny day in May, the wind was blowing all was quiet and calm. She was immediately greeted by her friends all of them. She just walked pasted them to him, to his grave and knelt beside it. "he's gone, he's finally gone you don't have to worry about me being in danger any more" Her clothes were stained with blood, her normal bubble gum pink hair was pinkish orange. "I can't believe it you've been gone for so long"

**Sunny days seem to hurt the most.  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat.  
The only thing that gives me hope,  
Is I know I'll see you again some day.**

"Sakura he did for- "Hinata said

"I know "she replied calmly cutting her off

"Sakura "Ino said

"yea" Sakura answered as she placed a blue rose on the grave.

"what are you doing?" Ino asked

"nothing much" by this time the only ones left were Hinata and Ino, Sakura smiled

"Sakura what's wrong?" Hinata asked

"nothing" she replied calmly

"then why are you smiling" Ino asked "I think she's finally lost it" Ino whispered to Hinata, Hinata just shot her a look, Sakura heard it but ignored it.

"cause, he's resting in peace in now" Sakura replied

"what! how do you know this?" Ino asked

"you can't' laugh" Sakura replied

"ok" both Hinata and Ino replied

"how I know is he was just standing in front of me and told me he loved me and what he did the that day was cause he loved me then he walked off into the woods and disappeared" Hinata and Ino stared at Sakura in disbelief, there was Sakura as calm as can be talking about how she just saw Uchiha's ghost. Ino and Hinata were as white as snow they couldn't believe what Sakura said but they had too, but why did only she see him?

"come let's go home you need to change" Hinata said

"I'll be there in a sec" Sakura said and watched her 2 friends start heading for there home. "and what I did was cause I loved you too" she said and looked up to see him standing leaning against the tree like he always did.

"yea I know you did, but I love you forever" the black haired shinobi's hair moved with the wind he kissed Sakura on the cheek and walked around behind the tree. Sakura followed hoping he was real this time. But when she didn't see him her hope faded then she looked out in the fields just in time to see him disappear forever with the wind, "Sasuke"

**Some day, some day, some day.**


End file.
